Temptations
by Goddess of All the Universes
Summary: It's going to be a series of one shots! Izaya x OC


Durarara! is not mine, but I own the OC's!

Temptation

The school day ended and now everyone was leaving to go home since it was Friday.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself. I can wait and help you if you want?" Shinra had a worried face. He didn't like the fact that she was going to be alone in the classroom because she had clean up duty. Also, she would be walking home by herself.

"No it's ok Onii-chan. I'll be fine you worry too much." Miyu waved her hand.

"Miyu, I'll see you later." Shinra waved to her before he left. She waved back and sighed. Even though she and Shinra were cousins, Shinra treated her like his little sister. He could get pretty overprotective even though she was only a year younger than he was.

When Miyu had finished cleaning up, the sun was setting. She finished packing her stuff and was just about to leave when she heard the classroom door open. She looked up and saw that it was Orihara Izaya, he was a close friend of Shinra, but he didn't have the _nicest_ reputation you could say. He's pretty dangerous especially with his flick-blade and quite the troublemaker. Apparently he could find out everything about a person and he hung out with shady people as well. Strangely he always had a lot of money with him. Miyu had met him many times before but always with Shinra and/or Celty, never by herself. Even though he was very good looking, girls tried to stay away from him, to be honest most people were scared of him, but she wasn't. Though she found it odd because every time she saw him, her heartbeat went faster and she felt weird inside.

"Orihara-san what are you still doing here?" She asked him as she walked with him in the school. She had the same weird feeling again. It felt like she wanted to be near him.

"I could ask you the same question." He said with a smirk and an expression as though he was planning something. Miyu didn't notice it; she was too busy trying to figure out why her heart was beating so fast and this strange feeling inside. What she didn't know that from the moment she saw him, her fate was sealed.

"Shinra already left if you wanted to talk to him." She said.

"I know. I'm just here because I have something _important_ to do." He replied back with the same expression. Miyu didn't know it, but that important something had to do with her.

"Now you have to answer my question."

"I'm still here because I had cleaning duty and I was about to get something from the student council room." She said.

"You know it's dangerous for a pretty girl like yourself to walk home alone."

"Did Shinra send you to pick me up?" She said in an accusing tone.

"No, no I was just saying." He chuckled, waving his arms.

"He gets so worried." She puffed out her cheeks. A blush was creeping onto her face, it was kind of embarrassing.

He looked at her, she was so adorable. Shinra and him were friends since middle school, and he had mentioned about her many times, though he never imagined that he would fall for her at first sight. Ever since he saw her for the first time at school, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not only was she the top student at the entrance ceremony and at exams, she was now student council president, president of the kyudo (Japanese archery) club and several others. Surprisingly all in her first year. She was from a very prestigious rich family; she was also considered a prodigy in many areas. Unfortunately, she obtained confessions from boys and girls from school, and famous people, but she always turned them down, lucky for him.

They arrived in front of the student council office and she unlocked the door. It was a pretty nice and big room. There was a large desk for discussions, and lots of cabinets. All she needed to do was grab a few reports to look over. She went over to one of the cabinets and placed a book into her bag. Izaya gazed at her as she moved around.

Miyu looked beautiful with long striking midnight blue hair with big sapphire eyes. Her nose was small and she had nice soft kissable cherry blossom lips. She had wonderful luscious curves and the uniform just emphasized it. Also, she had soft large breasts, soft white skin with smooth long beautiful legs. The skirt teased people even more.

He was a very jealous and selfish person and he was never one to share. His eyes narrowed, he would whatever it took to make her his. He smirked, she didn't notice at all what was going to happen, she was too naïve for her own good. Sometimes he would imagine the things she could do with that small mouth and pink tongue or kissing her lips. He would often dream about her, being with her, touching, tasting and embracing her. In his dreams, he imagined touching her soft white skin against his, kissing her soft lips, tasting her very essence, hearing her moans fill the air, listening to her whisper into his ear when they made love, and feeling her soft body against his own.

"Orihara-san, I have a question." She asked facing him. Her voice snapped him out of his gaze.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

This question caught him off guard. He smirked. "Why do you ask? Do you have an ulterior motive?"

She blushed instantly and looked away.

"No, it's just that we've known each other for a while and yet I've never seen you with anyone besides Shinra."

"Have you fallen for me?" He leaned his body forward and his head towards her. He tried to look at her face, but she turned it away.

"It's probably because people think I'm a dangerous person."

"It would help if you didn't do those scary things…but I don't think you're all that scary." Her voice softened. "I just thought that it was weird that girls don't like you even though you are handsome."

She froze the minute right after she said that. This surprised the both of them. She turned red; she couldn't believe she said that out loud! Then she heard a click, like the sound of a door being locked and her eyes opened. Suddenly she felt two hands on her chest.

The two hands were slowly kneading her breasts, a moan escaped from her mouth. She dropped her bag, things were getting hot.

"I think you're quite beautiful yourself." Izaya whispered into her ear seductively.

"O-Orihara-san, please stop, we shouldn't be doing this." Her eyes were shut, with a blush across her face. She was trying to not give in to his ministrations, but it was hard. Not when it felt so good. Her moans kept on escaping from her. It was getting hard to breath and her legs felt like jelly. Izaya never felt so happy, the person he loved…had feelings for him…he was touching her. It was like his dreams were going to come true. Her breasts felt even softer than he had dreamed, they were softer than cotton candy. Her moans were like music to his ears, they filled the room. He was starting to get hard down there, the more he heard her moan. Slowly he decided to nip, lick and suck on her ear.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, and she started to pant harder and moan louder. He made his way down to her jawline, leaving no skin untouched. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and smelled her scent; she had a divine scent…like strawberries. Noticing that her legs would give away any second, he carried her and placed her gently on the table. Gently he started to massage her breasts again, she tried to stifle her moans, but to no avail she couldn't. It felt like the room was spinning, and then she felt a pair of lips on her own.

He sucked and licked her bottom for entrance, but she didn't want to give in. Unfortunately a slight squeeze on her breasts caused her to gasp, which gave him the opening he needed. He delved his tongue inside her cavern, his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She tasted like strawberries, it was addicting and her lips felt so soft.

Miyu couldn't believe this was happening she knew she should stop because of where this was heading, but she didn't want to. The connection of their lips drowned their moans and groans. Not only was it getting hot, she was really starting to desire him, as the same for he.

Eventually they had to break for a breath. They were both panting hard with their hearts beating faster. While she was catching her breath, he started to take off their clothes. First he untied her red ribbon, and then he unbuttoned her jacket, then her dress shirt, and her skirt, until she was only clad in her white bra and panties. While he left himself in only his boxers.

Soon he connected their lips again; their tongues explored each other's regions, while he laid snuggly between her legs. One of his hands was tangled in her silky hair, while the other was caressing her inner thigh and abdomen. Slowly he left her lips and went down how to her neck. He sucked, licked and kissed every bit of skin his mouth came in contact with, leaving hickeys. She could feel all the things he was doing to her and it made her feel like she was drowning. She was really starting to get wet and not only that, she could feel him hardening. His hardness was right against her core, and the contact there was driving her nuts.

He unhooked her bra and threw it with their pile of clothes on the floor. Taking one pink nipple into his mouth, he started to suck and lick it, while he teased the other. She gasped and pressed his head against her, tangling her fingers in his hair. Soon he switched and gave the other breast equal attention. Izaya groaned as she was massaging his head. He moved further down her body giving intimate kisses along the way.

Eventually he made his way down to her clothed core. He tossed away her white panties and saw how wet she was.

"My aren't we impatient." He smirked. Miyu blushed at what he said. She felt something wet against her core.

"Ah!" She screamed. He gave her another lick and started to suck. She started to cry out in pleasure. It felt wonderful and she didn't want it to end, but at the same time she crying out for a release. Also, it didn't help that he started to use fingers as well. First one, then two and then three. He pumped in and out, licking and sucking every part of her, while the other was making sensual circles along her most sensitive part of her thigh. She couldn't but moan louder and louder. Her moans filled the room as he started to suck harder, and pump faster. When she came, she came hard, her whole body spasmed in sheer pleasure. All of her juices were released into his hand; she tasted like the sweetest cream. She felt like she ran a marathon. He looked at her body, she looked like a goddess.

Izaya took over his last piece of clothing and then hovered over her body and gave her a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, he caressed her cheek and looked at her with a loving expression. She gave him a beautiful smile in return and placed her hand over his, while interlacing their fingers with their other hands. He gave her one last kiss before he took away her innocence.

"I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered into her ear.

Positioning himself between her legs, he entered her for the first time. She felt a jolt of pain, and tears fell from her face. He stayed painfully still so she would get used to it. She felt him _inside_ her and felt so big and he was in so deep. He kissed her tears away and slowly he thrusted in and out. Soon the feeling of pain and all she could feel was pleasure. Their moans filled the room, their thrusts met every time and their chests were pressed against each other. He was chanting her name, while she cried out when he hit her sweet spot. This felt like pure heaven, she felt so wet and warm and it felt like she was made for him. Soon the pace became faster until they both released their fluids into one another. They both cried out in pleasure.

Both of them tried to catch their breaths as they sat in the afterglow. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked her as he stroked her head. She blushed when he asked that, she didn't know what to say, and just nodded. He just chuckled.

"You're so kawaii, that's one of the things I love about you." She was shocked at his answer. She sat up and looked at him and he did the same thing.

He caressed her face. "I love you." He finally said those three words he wanted to say for so long. "You don't have to give me an answer now, but would you let me love you?" She was shocked, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was nod. He hugged her and she hugged him back in return, she didn't know why, but her heart was beating so fast. She felt so happy when he said that. When he made love to her, she didn't want anybody else to touch her like that. That's when she realized…she was in love with him.

Suddenly her mobile phone rang; she went to go find it in her bag and she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Shinra. Just when she was about to answer his call, Izaya takes the phone from her hand and answers it.

"Izaya? What are you doing with Miyu's phone?"

"Oh we're just hanging out right now and she just went to the washroom. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just got worried because she wasn't answering her phone at home. At least I know she's with you, so it's ok."

"Yea, we're going to be hanging out a while, so I'll talk to you later."

"'K, but Izaya don't get her into trouble, she's a good girl. Anyways tell her I called and make sure she gets home soon."

Click. Then the phone went dead.

"He got worried again didn't he?" She sighed.

"Well, it makes sense why?" He chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss. Since she was so into the kiss, she didn't realize that his hand was slowly moving downwards. He moved his hand in between her thighs and started to rub her core.

"Ah! O-Orihara-san what are you doing? We just did it!" She managed to shout out.

He smirked. "Well, we have plenty of time before I have to get you home, so we might as well enjoy the time we have together. Now that we're so close I want you to call me by my first name." He continued to rub and she got wetter and wetter.

"B-but, it feels too weird!"

"Then I won't stop." He smirked and then grabbed one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked _hard_, while he teased her other breast using his fee hand. She leaned against her arms as support, her hands gripping against the table. The longer she took to give him what he wanted the harder rubbed and sucked. He wasn't going to stop until she gave him what he wanted. She getting close and then…

"I-Izaya-san!" She screamed out. He smirked.

"Although that was an improvement, you still have more to go." He spread her legs and placed his head in between. He then pressed his mouth against her entrance and his tongue went inside and started to suck _hard_.

"Ah!" She screamed out. It felt _so good_; her head fell back in pleasure and her hands gripped hard against the table, her hands turning white. She never knew how greedy he was until now.

He held her thighs firmly, so she wouldn't escape and made sensual touches in her inner thigh. Just like before, the longer she took, the harder he sucked. When he hit a sweet spot, she cried out. He grinned, finding that, that was a sensitive spot; he kept on sucking on that one spot. She screamed out in pleasure, she was reaching for her limit. In the end she had to give in.

"I-Izaya!" She cried out. Hearing what he wanted, he stopped.

"That's a good girl." She was still panting hard and he spreads her legs apart and positions himself again. She makes a sharp gasp when he penetrates her, but suddenly their positions shift. She is now on top while he is on the bottom.

"Ah!" She cried out. She slowly sank in comfortably. They were both panting hard as they thrusted into each other, he supported her by holding onto her bum, while she used her strong thighs. Her face flushed because she was embarrassed of how loud the mixing of their juices was. She didn't know how wet she was until now.

"I-IZAYA." She cried out, he knew she was close. They soon picked up speed, they wanted to last longer, but they had to give in.

Explosions came through their bodies; they were surprised that their bodies didn't burst. Both screamed out in pleasure. Miyu's body went slack and collapsed onto his and she moved out of him.

"I-I don't know how much more I can do this." She said; she was catching her breath. This got her more out of breath than anything she had ever done.

"We still have more to do." Izaya then grabbed her body as he sat up. Gently he placed her on his lap and entered her again, she yelled out in glee. Her body instinctively started to move on its own.

"F-feels good, huh?" He manages to ask, his voice low and husky, this felt much better than any of the dreams he had. His answer was a moan.

He latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and started to lick and suck, while he massaged the other. The other hand was kneading her bud, making it red and hard, while he was thrusting.

"Ah!" She knew what he wanted to hear, he could be so spoiled sometimes. "T-this feels so good!"

He unlatched his mouth and grinned. "G-good girl."

They were both getting close to their limit, the two engaged in a passionate kiss. Drowning their moans and groans into one another. This unbelievable feeling came over both of them, and every nerve in their body screamed out in delight, while they cried into each other's mouths.

They were catching their breath. After doing it so many times, it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"I-Izaya…I don't know if I can l-last any longer." She rests her head onto the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. They were still connected.

"Don't worry, we'll do it once more and stop." He gave an affectionate kiss on her head. He pushed her hair out of her flushed face. Both of their bodies were sweaty from their constant lovemaking. His arms were wrapped around her waist holding her close to him.

He lifted her up and he pulled out of her. Then he carried her off the table and now she was bending over, kneeling against the table. He moved his face down her back down giving intimate kisses along the way, to her core.

"A-ahhh! Izaya…mnn…ahhh! She cried out as he licked and sucked inside. His fingers were working magic in her womanhood. Her fingers clenched and gripped against the table due to the immense amount of pleasure she felt. She tasted so good, her taste was _so addicting_.

"You taste like the sweetest cream." He tells her, seeing that she's wet enough, he hovers over her back, pressing kisses all over.

Slowly he penetrates her from behind; she screams out in bliss, as he groans. Initially starts with a slow pace.

"You feel so good." He whispers into her ear. He holds her close to his body and he moves his hands. One teases her nipple, while the other is teasing her bud. Her cries of ecstasy grow louder as his pace moves faster. He licks and nips at her ear, to her neck and to her shoulder. Their breathing becomes more erratic and finally when they're at their limit he hits against a sweet stop and…

Their whole bodies spasm in pure ecstasy, while their cries echo through the hallways. His hands cover hers as they catch their breaths and try to calm their heartbeats down. Slowly he pulls out of her, and pulls her body close to his. Miyu feels like her legs are going to give away any second. She tries to keep her balance by leaning into Izaya. Slowly they sink to the floor, their bodies heavily glistening in sweat after the long time spent with their lovemaking.

"C'mon, let's get dressed." He cups her beautiful face into his hands and gives her a passionate kiss. Seeing now that it was dark outside, they quickly grabbed their things and left the school. Izaya had to carry her home bridal style because she was so tired, she could barely stand. He held her close and tight, right now he was very happy because he was able to make love to the woman he loved.

The walk was silent, he thought she was sleeping.

"Izaya." Miyu whispered, he was surprised to see her awake.

"We're almost at your place, so you can go back to sleep." He told her while he was walking.

"When did you fall in love with me?" He blushed at the question

"U-um…I've loved you since I met you, when you were making your speech at your entrance ceremony. I've always thought about you…looked at you…dreamt about you. His face was red. Luckily they arrived at her house.

"To be honest…I think I fell in love with you at first sight as well…" He froze, his eyes widened when he heard her say that. She blushed, her eyes were down, and she couldn't bear to look at his face.

Suddenly he stopped their things. "Izaya. Ah! Izaya what are you doing?" She shouted out. He lifted her up and twirled her in the air. He was smiling and laughing out of joy.

"I'm just so happy!" He put her down and hugged her close to him. He kissed her lips, then her forehead, then her eyelids, then her nose and her cheek. He moved down to her jawline and down her neck. They stayed like that for a bit.

They looked at each other and engaged in loving kisses. She broke apart the kiss and slipped away. Miyu grabbed her bag and opened her door.

"You can come in if you want; my parents aren't going to be home _all weekend long_." She gave a seductive smile and slipped inside. It took a minute for him to process what she had said. He then quickly grabbed his stuff and ran into the house locking the front door behind him.

The new couple didn't sleep all night long…they had a pleasurable time together. If you listen carefully, their moans echoed throughout the whole house.

If you're wondering, Miyu did end up calling Shinra…the day after.

Hey guys! This is a one shot I created. Yea I know you guys are made because I haven't been updating my other stories, but I have serious writer's block right now!

Anyways I'll update with more than one chapter for each story to make up for it!

I hope you enjoy this one shot because it's my first attempt to write a mature content story with a lemon! XD


End file.
